


Ineffably Domestic

by spageddwardlovesthetrashmouth



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, M/M, aziraphale is easily flustered, domestic ineffable husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21975373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spageddwardlovesthetrashmouth/pseuds/spageddwardlovesthetrashmouth
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley are just beginning to explore the deeper side of their relationship that both have been questioning for an amount of time just shy of 6,000 years
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 19





	Ineffably Domestic

“Crowley, could we...sleep together tonight?”  
Crowley’s eyebrows shot above his glasses visibly.  
“Woah, Angel, don’t you think you’re going a bit fast?”  
Aziraphale’s eyes widened and his face started to turn a light shade of pink.  
“No, no! That’s not what I meant at all! Oh, never mind, it was a stupid question to ask.”  
Aziraphale was suddenly discouraged. He looked down at his feet and fidgeted with his hands behind his back.  
“Do you want to come back to my place then?”, Crowley asked.  
Aziraphale looked up at him and off to the side.  
“Well, if you wouldn’t mind.”  
Crowley crossed the room and stopped in front of Aziraphale.  
“Come on, then.”, he held out his hand, the corner of his mouth turned up in a sort of half smile.  
Aziraphale looked at him and smiled, taking his hand. Their fingers laced together, both barely even noticing. Then they exited the bookshop. Aziraphale stood on the steps and took out his keys, locking the door. Neither of them let go of each other’s hands. As soon as Aziraphale put the keys back into his pocket, Crowley started to lead him toward his car.  
“No, we’re walking.”, Aziraphale started to pull him past the car.  
“What? Why do we have to walk? It’ll be much faster if we drive there.”, Crowley protested.  
“Dear, you drove ninety miles down Oxford Street once and almost hit someone. Plus, it’s a beautiful day to take a walk.”  
Crowley huffed, rolling his eyes underneath his glasses. Aziraphale side eyed him disapprovingly. Crowley would be lying if he said he wasn’t starting to enjoy this more controlling side of Aziraphale. He usually tended to be more of a doormat so to speak. They eventually made it the Crowley’s place. Aziraphale waited patiently as he unlocked the door, watching a few couples walking down the opposite street holding hands. Crowley tugged on his hand a little and Aziraphale turned his head towards him. Then they walked inside, Aziraphale closing the door behind him. They continued to hold hands, Crowley leading him through his house.  
“Lovely plants.”, Aziraphale commented as they walked through the room.  
The plants shivered slightly when Crowley looked back at them.  
“I make sure to keep them in good condition.”  
Crowley sat down on his bed, letting go of Aziraphale’s hand when they got into his room. He started to kick off his shoes and take off layers of clothes. Aziraphale coughed awkwardly.  
“Do you have a robe I could borrow?”  
“Hm?”, Crowley turned to look at him with an eyebrow raised.  
“Well, I can’t just sleep in this suit.”  
Crowley looked him up and down.  
“Ah, right.”  
He snapped his fingers and held out a light blue robe made of cotton velour fabric. Aziraphale looked delightedly at the soft material and took it.  
“Thank you, Crowley.”  
He smiled at him, eyes crinkling at the sides. Crowley looked away to repress the smile tempted to display on his lips.  
“No problem. The bathroom is down the hall.”  
Aziraphale walked in the direction he pointed to. Then Crowley heard the door shut from down the hallway. Aziraphale set the robe down on the porcelain sink. The bathroom had a goth style to it, deep red walls and a black tile floor. He took off his layers of clothes and stepped out of his shoes, then slipping on the robe and tying it. Then he folded his clothes neatly and walked back to Crowley’s room. When he entered, he didn’t see Crowley. He decided to silently place his clothes on the dark dresser near the bed and sit down on the opposite side of the bed Crowley had sat down on before, assuming that was the side he liked to sleep on. A few minutes later Crowley stepped into the room wearing a black tank top, black boxer briefs, and black knee high socks. Aziraphale looked at him and started to chuckle. Crowley started felt a little uncomfortable, feeling like Aziraphale was judging him.  
“Are you laughing at me?”  
He shook his head and cleared his throat.  
“No, I’m sorry, dear. It’s just that, that happens to be what I wore as I stepped into the bath of holy water when we switched bodies.”  
Crowley raised an eyebrow.  
“You stripped me down to my underwear before you got into the tub?”  
Aziraphale emitted something that could only be described as a subtle huff of surprise. Air forced through the throat ending up as a slight exhale out of the nose. He looked away from Crowley just like before. That was something Crowley noticed Aziraphale tended to do when he was slightly flustered and/or uncomfortable.  
“Well, when you put it that way...it just sounds bad.”  
Crowley snorted slightly.  
“Oh, Angel. I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of seeing you flustered like this.”  
Aziraphale turned to look at him disapprovingly but Crowley bent down and kissed him. His stern expression immediately relaxed. He could feel Crowley smiling against his lips. When he pulled away Aziraphale found himself leaning forward, wanting more. They both looked at each other in a way no one had looked at either of them before. Aziraphale smiled softly causing Crowley to smile. He found he couldn’t physically stop himself, no matter how vulnerable he currently felt.  
“I love you, Crowley.”, he spoke into the silence of the room.  
His grin somehow got wider.  
“I love you too, Aziraphale.”


End file.
